Curtain Calls
by MsFairytales
Summary: High school means drama. High school means love and scandal. High means competition to be the best. High school never ends. A grueling story about how five teens survived high school.  Rated T cuz im paranoid: NACY and JOELLA and Kevin/OOC :JONAS
1. Preview

**Preview Trailer**

_Macy: Oh new students? [Flashes of the three new guys and the new girl]_

_Stella: Her name is Jacqueline [Flashes scenes of new blonde girl]_

_Stella: French Bitch. _

_Nick: Nick_

_New Kid: Jason, this is *points to brunette* Garrett and *points to blonde* Kyle_

_**Narrator: High school means drama**_

_Stella: How dare you say that to me you whore! *Slaps Jacqueline*_

_Macy: You can't suspend me! _

_Principal: I'm sorry Miss Misa causing a fight is a 5 days suspension and a prank in the chemistry room that could've caused people's lives is another week._

_Macy: But I didn't do that! My whole future depends on the next week! _

_Joe: Get your hands off her! *Punches Kyle* [Flashes of the fight] _

_Kevin: Joseph you are in jail! You know what this act of yours is causing us?_

_**Narrator: High school means Love and scandals**_

_Nick: I love you Macy! *Kisses her in the rain*_

_Stella: Are you sure about this Joe? You sure you want to do this? _

_Joe: Definitely *Kisses Stella* [Flashes of them having sex]_

_Jason: You remember me Macy and I know you still love me *Kisses Macy*_

_Nick: How can you do this to me Macy? How can you?_

_Kevin: You're my Juliet Anna. *Kevin kisses a red head*_

_**Narrator: High school means competition to be the best**_

_Intercom: Nominees for Homecoming queen are Stella Malone and Jacqueline Riviera _

_Jacqueline: I don't plan to lose _

_Stella: Neither do I _

_Soccer Captain: Hey Misa, what did you do to get into Varsity team sleep with coach?_

_[Flashes of Teammates teasing Macy] _

_Macy: I am not giving up *talking to Kevin*_

_Joe: You think you're so much better than us don't you_

_Garrett: Mate, we __**are **__better than you_

_Kyle: We're hotter_

_Jason: Stronger_

_Garrett: and much smarter. _

_Jason: And Macy loves me better_

_Nick: I would back off if I were you. _

_**Narrator: and High school never ends **_

_Stella: Everything is going wrong! [Scene: Yelling at Joe]_

_Macy: Leave me alone! [Scene: On the locker room floor crying] _

_Nick: What is going on this year? [Scene: Talking to his brothers]_

_Joe: Mayhem [Flashes of the boys in a fight], terror [Flashes of Macy getting pushed down to the floor and Stella crying] and disaster [Flashes of a car running over someone]_

_Kevin: high school is what's going on._

**AN/ Preview of my new story. Thought i should make it like a trailer :]. Don't want to sound mean but if i get a couple of reviews on this then i will post up the chapter :] reviews are my love. Like how tinkerbell needs everyone to believe in her :]. p.s. i do NOT own Jonas characters or the show. or disney. or the brothers. **


	2. Episode 1: Ring Ring the bell goes

**Episode 1: Ring Ring the Bell goes **

It was a clear blue morning, light breeze, lots of sun and fresh air; it was a good morning to start a new year in Pure Horace Mantis High. A fresh start, a fresh year, what better way to start up drama?

The empty hallways were filled with the ringing sounds of the bell indicating the students to enter the school building. Within mere minutes the hallways were crowded by storytelling over excited bragging teenagers about their tales of their great summer.

Walking in the halls were the three brothers not only does the school know but the whole world. Yes, it was indeed the Lucas brothers from the band Jonas. They walked down the halls with confidence walking towards their best friend Stella Malone, fashion genius. The beautiful blonde turned around and a smile grew upon her face. She waves at the boys and reunite with them. Not long after wards came along their other good friend Macy Misa, sports prodigy. She looked up from her schedule and a wide bright smile fell upon her face as she ran towards her friends, of course as clumsy as she is she bumped into a teacher who lectured her to not run in the halls. She sheepishly smiles and apologizes.

"Smooth move Mace." Stella said

"He came out of nowhere!"

"He was walking down the stairs." Joe stated.

"You know if I was going to be insulted I wouldn't have came here and just went somewhere else."

"We missed you too Mace." Kevin gave her a big bear hug.

"So how was your summer tour?" Macy asked.

"It was great and a success thank God." Nick said.

"Where'd you go?" Kevin asked.

"I went on a Euro road trip with my cousins. Stella?"

"Internship in Milan." Stella said proudly with a smug face.

When Stella turned around, she accidently bumped into a girl causing her to drop all her books. Stella apologized endlessly and helped the girl up. However, when she helped the girl up she saw something she would never has seen. A girl with an outfit that out shone Stella's. She had short blonde hair with piercing baby blue eyes. Macy and the brothers' mouths just dropped.

"It's okay." She spoke gracefully.

"Nice outfit." Stella said.

"Thanks hun, maybe you can study it and make your outfit a little less trashy." She walked passed Stella and flicked her hair.

"Hey! You barely know her that was rude." Macy stood up.

"Aw, defending your fashion blinded friend. Huh," She eyes Macy, "I guess small minds dress alike."

"Oh funny because uhm tiny minds" Macy eyes her "Gets black eyes, from me." She smiles sweetly.

The girl groaned momentarily and just walked passed Macy pushing her in the process. The Lucas brothers and Macy watched her walk in shock and at that moment everyone had one thought…_who was she?_

"Stella babe, are you okay?" Macy asked.

"That girl….had the nerve to tell _me_ that I have no fashion sense? That bitch would not live through her years here." Stella growled.

"Okay let's go grab some water." Macy took Stella away.

The Lucas brothers looked at each other and shrugged off everything that has happened and decided to go to class. Now you see at this moment the brothers were suppose to walk to class and repeat what they have done for the past year in this school, pay attention, listen then get bored. But they were stopped by three different guys who received all the dreamy eyes of the girls in PHM. There was a blonde blue eyed baby face, a hazel eyed bad boy brunette and an intense green eyed nerdy cool black hair Casanova. They walked around like they owned this school, with every smile they sent a girl would swoon and every stare they make a boy would be intimidated. They stood right in front of the Lucas brothers expecting them to move.

"Well well, looks like we have the Jonas Brothers mate." The brunette said in his strong British accent.

"Another pretty face on another poster. Poster perfect faces." The blonde said in his Australian accent.

"Hey, I'm Jason." The black head said extending his hand.

"Nick." He shook his hand.

"These guys are, Garrett" Points at the brunette, "And Kyle. We're new here, got transferred from New York."

"All three of you? At once? Together?" Joe asked.

"Yes all three of us, at once, together. Our fathers work at the same company." Jason mocked him.

"Pleasure to meet you boys." Kevin added.

"Hey Nick, I got homeroom with you. Walk with me?" Macy said not noticing the three gorgeous boys in front of her.

"Oh, new students?" She looks up.

"Garrett's the name." He kissed her hand and she just laughed.

"Sorry I have a tendency to laugh when things get out of the ordinary." Macy explained herself.

"No need to worry, I think it was quite cute." Jason said taking her hand. They stood there look at each other for a while.

"Okay, uhm Mace, you wanted to walk to homeroom?" Nick interrupted.

"Oh yeah of course. Sorry. Let me just go find my locker first and I'll meet up with you here." Macy shook her head.

"'Kay."

"Hey I didn't get your name." Jason called out.

"Who said I gave it to you?" Macy replied with a smirk.

"Interesting girl you got there J. Bro's."

"And off limits Jason." Nick added.

"Oh, does little Nick J have a crush on mystery girl?" Kyle interjected.

"No, she's just a good friend we don't want to see her." Kevin backed up Nick.

"And don't like to see being messed with." Joe added.

"Touchy brothers. Don't worry I'll keep her safe." Jason winked.

Once they walked away the brothers took their separate ways. Nick waited for Macy, Kevin went off to class and Joe went to look for Stella.

The next week or so went by quickly for the five. Stella designed new uniforms for the cheerleading squad and the teams this year. Joe got a date much to Stella's dismay but got dumped much to Stella's joy but she wouldn't show anyone. Kevin, well Kevin was being Kevin, he's cheery bright smiled self. Nick tried out for the baseball team this year and got in the JV squad. Macy got into all the varsity teams (swimming, tennis, track and field, basketball, lacrosse, soccer and field hockey) also tried out archery this year. They entered they're third week of school full and ready for the hardship of high school. Oh how naïve they were.

"Seniors are mean." Macy sat herself down.

"Care expand on that Mace?" Stella asked.

"My teammates are giving me a real shitty time."

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Because I am the only sophomore on the varsity team…_ever_! And they just _love _to pull on my leg."

"How do they do that when you swim? Don't you drown?" Kevin asked receiving glances from everyone.

"No that's not what she meant Kevin. She means they keep annoying her." Nick corrected him.

"Yeah! Last soccer practice they dirt in my water bottle." She cringed at the memory flash.

"That's gross." Stella pulled a disgusted face.

"What's worst the cheerleading squad since I hit captain they are the worst! God cheer leaders are bitches!"

"What they do?" Joe asked.

"They filled my locker with mud so my clothes would get dirty and they burned the sole of my shoes!" She groaned.

"Wait this has been happening for the past 3 weeks?"

"No." they sighed. "For the past week!" They stared at her.

"Well that new girl the one who called me fashionably blind yeah found out she's French. Her name is Jacqueline, but people call her Jacky. Yeah she spilled hot chocolate on my designs! WHO DOES THAT?" Stella cried.

"Breathe Stella!" Joe said.

"Okay so we know we're all having problems." Nick said.

"Problems? What problems does a Jonas have that they can't handle?" Macy mocked them.

"Well for starters the new guys are like everywhere! Especially Jason! He's like everywhere!" Nick ranted.

"Nick, it's because he has every class with you." Macy said.

"Don't even pretend. Like you don't get mad when he beats you in baseball last PE lesson and basketball and tr—"

"I get it Nick." She said through her clenched teeth.

"Sorry."

"Wait there's a person who actually can defeat Macy Misa?" Stella said dumb founded.

"Of course there is." Jason sat himself between Nick and Macy causing Nick to fall off the table.

"Sure, it's okay to sit there." Nick said sarcastically.

"Thanks Nick J." He puts an arm around Macy, "You know Macy here is all bark and no bite. Really she was _easy _to beat. Right hun." He looked at an enraged Macy. Everyone on the table looks at Macy scared of what she'll do next. She suddenly with full power elbows his stomach which caused him to groan in pain and bend over.

"Get your hands off me Jason." She whispered into his ears.

"I'm going to go now because I have _varsity _practice! VARSITY!" Macy walked off.

"Dude why did you provoke her like that? Didn't that hurt?" Joe asked.

"Of course it did dumb ass. I don't think I'll be able to eat for weeks." Nick scoffed and held back his smile.

"But she's cute when she's angry." Nick glared at him.

"I wouldn't push it Jason." Nick said coldly.

"Chill Nick J, like I said I'll keep safe and warm in my arms." He smirked before walking off.

"That guy gets on my nerves! Who does he think he is?" Nick fumed.

"Apparently the three new guys are well known." Stella started still looking at her phone, "Jason Jacks is the son of a wealthy lawyer. He's like Macy can play every sport known to mankind real sports prodigy. Kyle McQueen son of a supermodel mom and a music producer dad, the guy got looks to kill and he's musical, really musical. Garrett Hart is the son of a Duke, royalty moved here and owns one of the largest technology companies in the US. The guy's a genius! And they are the most wanted guys in school now. Garrett's dating that Jacqueline French bitch. " Stella explained.

"How do you know this?"

"People text Nick."

"What about us?" Joe asked.

"You guys are still wanted but..."

"But?" the three said in unison.

"Just not as much anymore." Joe groaned.

"It's going to be a long year." Stella murmured

**AN/ This is the first chapter :]. Hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to tell me how you feel about it by reviewing the wonders it could do. Here's a little preview for the next chapter**

**Episode 2: Anger is a funny thing**

**Little Miss perfect Stella Malone plays dirty.**

**Kevin finally found a girl who's may just be right for him. **

**Macy has a nasty fall**

**Joe and Stella finds competition **

**:] BOOM enjoy x**


	3. Episode 2:The messenger and the reciever

**Episode 2**: **Anger is a funny thing **

Days became weeks and weeks became a month. That month Stella Malone was completely furious. She ranted to the boys and Macy about Jacky. Her voice filled with hatred, even they were scared of her. She slammed her locker door and looked at them.

"You know what I mean?" She screamed.

The four just looked at her wide eyed and nodded. They were speechless mainly because they were scared. She stormed off towards home room and Joe followed her lead thinking it may be good for her to have someone to cool her off. Macy looked at the two remaining boys in complete shock, they reciprocate the look.

"That was odd." Macy said.

"Scary odd." Kevin said.

"Maybe it's her time of the month." Nick scoffed at Macy's statement.

"What time?" Kevin asked.

"Uhm…" Nick whispered into Kevin's ear.

"OH MY GOD!" Kevin covered his ears and ran off.

"You'd think he would know." Macy said.

"Hey Macy, I was wondering do you wanna—"

"Macy!" Jason cut him off.

"What do you want Jason?"

"A date."

"When hell freezes over." She walks off.

"Really Jason? You really think she's that easy?" Nick said irritated at Jason for ruining his moment

"There's always a next time Lucas. I'd count your chances." Jason smirked.

Stella was in art class enjoying her time until Jacky came in. Stella looked around and her face fell, the only seat available was the one next to her. Jacky came over and took her seat. The art teacher excused herself out of the class room due to some problems. She ran out and the quiet class burst into noise.

"I know you spilled you cappuccino on my shirt yesterday in gym!" Stella screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought it was a rag." Jacky smirked.

"Yeah and I thought your hair was haystack but you don't see me spilling cappuccino on your hair."

"Please don't act all innocent I know you were the one who put jam in my shoes!"

"I thought it was like mini trash can oops." Stella said sweetly.

"Yeah…oops." Jacky whipped red paint on Stella.

"That is it!"

Stella dropped her paint brush and took the jar of blue paint. She opened it and spilt it all over Jacky. The whole class gasped at the scene as did Jacky. Stella had a smug look on her face as she watched Jacky turn blue.

"Oops." Stella shrugged.

Jacky pushed Stella causing her to fall onto her canvas which created a domino effect on the other canvases in the class. She got up and ripped the girl's sleeves off her shirt and waved them in victory in front of her face. The fight continued on with constant ripping and paint spilling. The teacher came in and screamed at the current mayhem.

"Riviera! Malone!" They froze.

"We fell?" Stella said sheepishly.

"Office now!"

Macy was on her way to the bathroom during the time Stella and Jacky were walking towards the principal's office. She looked at Stella with shocked eyes and Stella gave her a nervous laugh. Macy ran back to her biology class ignoring her bladder.

"I just saw Stella going to the principal's office with Jacky covered in paint!" Macy informed.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked bewildered by the sudden comment.

"Do you know anyone else who was wearing a black bandana with a white bow tie on it today?"

"Oh crap, you don't think they—"

"Got into a fight? Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Weren't you going to go to the bathroom?"

"Oh I don't need to any— shit. Be right back." She ran out of class.

"Miss Misa! Miss Misa!" The teacher miserably failed as she tried to call out for her.

Lunch went by quietly since Macy got detention from running out of class and Stella was in the office with her parents sorting out for which punishment was most suitable for her and Jacky. The boys sat there in silence as they ate their sandwiches.

"Where your girly friends?" Garrett said taking the seat next to Kevin.

"Detention and office." Joe replied.

"Naughty girls." Kyle said taking Joe's donut.

"Hey!"

"Do you guys want something?" Nick said coldly.

"Don't worry Nick J we just wanted to talk." Jason said.

"Jason." Nick said behind his clenched teeth

"Have you guys seen Macy lately?" Jason asked.

"And why would we tell you where she is?" Nick responded.

"Oh well I'll see her at track practice today anyways since she's in the _same _team with me. Meaning she's going to spend _a lot _of her time with _me _Nick J." Jason taunted.

"At the end she still won't give you a date." Nick spat.

"I wouldn't be so sure anyways." Jason teased.

The day went by with an irritated Nick so he decided he would watch over Macy after school and wait in the parking lot for her. Joe ran off to see Stella in the art room cleaning up after the mess alone.

"Where's Jacky?" Joe asked.

"She's in detention. They think we shouldn't be alone together."

"They're smart. Want help?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Anything for my girl." Stella blushed then kissed his cheeks.

"You're the best."

Nick waited on Macy's car agitated because she practice ended 30 minutes ago and she was still not out. He was starting to get worried. When he decided to go in her practice he was stopped when Jason was walking towards Macy's car carrying a sweaty tearful Macy.

"What did you do?" Nick snapped.

"Woah Nick. I didn't do anything! She fell on the track and hurt herself badly." Jason said.

"You can go I'll carry her from her on."

"Nick, I can take her home."

"I said I will carry her from here on Jason." He said coldly glaring at Jason.

"Fine." He hands over Macy to Nick.

Nick placed Macy in the back seat of his car and used his jacket as a cushion for her head. She was wincing in pain most of the time. He decided to take her to the hospital for safety's sake. He parked his car and took Macy in. They were waiting in a room for the results from the doctor.

"Macy what happened?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, I was running then I tripped on something and fell over. Kinda embarrassing." Macy said biting her lip.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Nick stood up and hugged her, she nodded in his chest.

"Okay, well the scans say that nothing is broken or sprained but you do have some nasty cuts. We did stitches so you'll be fine. You're a lucky girl Miss Misa." The doctor explained, Nick sighed in relief.

Nick helped Macy down and took her home. The whole night Nick was thinking about the accident. It wasn't possible that Macy would just fall on her own; something or someone probably tripped her. She was a graceful athlete. He had this conversation with his brothers and Stella and they all agreed.

The next day Kevin was walking down the hallway reading his book and accidently walked into an open locker door. He fell to the ground and a girl with flaring short red hair and bright blue eyes gasped and knelt down. She was panicking and fanning Kevin. She apologized frantically at Kevin.

"It's okay." Kevin said

She helped him up and gave him a sheepish smile apologizing again. He laughed and he had to admit she was cute.

"Hi I'm Anna-Marie Louise but people just call me Anna for short but you can call me Anna Marie if you want or just Anna whatever is fine with you. Are you fine? You hit your head pretty bad? Oh my God what if you don't remember who you are? You do remember right? Oh geez I'm ranting again I do this when I'm nervous sorry." Kevin laughed.

"It's fine. I do remember who I am. I'm Kevin—"

"Lucas. Yeah from Jonas I know you, hard not too when you and your brothers are everywhere lately."

"Are you new here?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I moved here from Georgia. I'm in my senior year."

"So am I!"

"Cool. Listen I have to go, sorry, but I don't want to be late for calculus."

"Its fine I have that too anyways. We can walk together if you?"

"Yeah I'd like that." She smiled widely and she took his hand then started walking towards class.

"Did anyone see that?" Stella asked as the others watched from a distance with her.

"Yeah, that was uhm, yeah." Macy said.

"Lose of words much Misa." Joe said making Macy to punch him causing him to wince.

"Well, it's Kevin's life. He can date anyone he wants." Nick said.

"Aren't you at the least curious about this?" Stella asked.

"Nope."

"You're lying Nick." Macy glared at him.

"Okay I want to know but I'm going to respect his privacy. He'll tell us when he wants too."

"Boring." The three said in unison, he just rolled his eyes and walked off to class.

Joe walked away with Stella in his arms and they were laughing about various stories they were telling each other. That's when they passed by Jacky and Garrett. They exchanged glares at each other and for that mere three seconds that they were looking at each other it was like the whole world just played in slow motion. Joe and Stella could feel the hatred boiling up in them as Jacky and Garrett gave them icy glares and smug smiles. When they passed each other it was like the world was back to the normal speed.

"God I hate them." Joe and Stella said in unison.

"What are we going to do about them?" Stella asked.

"Well there's a competition coming up for the Halloween Masquerade Ball. It's the best couple contest. And I think we're joining." Joe said with a smile.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Stella said.

"No but its good to know that you do." Joe leaned over to kiss her.

Macy was running late for class because she had to a crème from the nurse for her scars. She ran down the empty hallways but was stopped by 7 different girls. They were the girls because they were from her Track and Field team. She looked at them confused but all they did was smile evilly at Macy and made their way to her. Macy walked backwards but bumped into something and her mouth was covered with a cloth. The smell was strong and knocked Macy out instantly.

"Come on!" One of them screamed.

Nick looked around for Macy and realized that she wasn't there. Class started 40 minutes ago. He raised his hand and asked to be excused to go to the nurse due to some 'stomach pains'. He ran off from the class room and down the hall. He tripped over something and looked down at his feet, it was Macy's bag. He was starting to panic.

**AN: So this is my so called episode 2 to this drama filled story. :] will be updating soon don't worry. There is A LOT to come afterwards. So please do keep in touch and well revieeww :] **

**Sneak Peek of next _epiissooodeee:_**

**Episode 3: The messenger and the reciever**

**Macy gets into a pinch with her teammates but Nick becomes a hero. **

**Kevin's girl becomes his girl. **

**Macy gets threatened. **


	4. Episode 3: Anger is a Funny thing

**Episode 3: The Messenger and the Receiver **

Macy's eyes flicked and she saw quite a few figures standing around her talking and whispering about something to each other. She was starting to get scared and worried. She slowly recovered her double vision and saw all the girls from her track and field team. She regained full conscience and her head was killing her. Constant sharp throbbing bang in her head.

"What's going on?" She mumbled.

"Oh good your awake. Lift her up." A voice said coldly

Macy was being lifted up by God knows what but she knew her legs felt week and she saw the star track athlete walking up towards her looking very dangerously furious.

"Listen here Misa, I have no idea how the hell did a sophomore like you got into the varsity team but I am not going to let you steal the spot light from us when the scouts come too look at our games next week and stealing the attention of Jason. So if you got into an accident and accidently broke your legs you won't be able to run maybe you'll also get the message."

From behind came out four of her members holding onto baseball bats. Macy didn't know what was going on but she knew she had to run. The girl came up and punched Macy in the stomach. Causing her cough out in pain. Everything wasn't making sense. The excruciating pain in her stomach made it hard for her to stand up straight.

"Remember this Misa; you're going to have to through fucking hell before you would even reach 10 meters from the spot light." She whispered coldly in Macy's ear.

Macy recovered from her pain and pulled in her arm causing the two people holding onto her collide to each other and collapse. She punched the girl who was standing in front of her and knocked her on the floor.

"And you Jane would have to go through fucking hell to beat the shit out of me."

The girls with the bats came towards Macy but she dodged every single swing and took one of the bats off a girl while kicking her onto the floor. Thank God to over protective father forcing her to take martial arts instead of ballet. She ran for the door but was pulled back and thrown across the floor. Causing her to impact on the benches and were pushed towards the corner. She struggled to get up but it was too painful to overcome the piercing pain that started to spread all over her body.

"Game over Misa." Jane said.

"Macy!" a voice called out. "Macy!"

"Nick!" Macy called him over.

The other girls scattered away for an exit so they won't be caught. Nick ran over to a beaten Macy. He grabbed into a hug making her wince due to the pressure. He let go and apologized.

"What happened to you?" Nick asked worried.

"Long story just get me out of here!" Macy said frantically looking around her for the girls. No sign of them.

Nick helped her out by putting of her arms over his shoulder and walked out of the locker room. She was limping in pain and blood was coming out of several of places even stained onto Nick's shirt.

"We have to get you to the nurse." Nick said.

"And tell her what? I fell on the stairs?"

"But Mace…"

"No we will just go to the empty chemistry room and use the first aid kit there."

Nick placed Macy on the counter and watched her apply attention to her cuts and wounds. She explained to him the story about what happened in the bathroom. He was starting to get infuriated by the thought of people hurting Macy. The sheer anger was boiling in him. She told him it was going to be okay but looking at her state now, how was it going to be okay? She smiled at him and gave him a hug as a thank you.

"I'll _always _be there for you Macy." Nick whispered in her ears and she just nodded in agreement.

It was lunch time and they decided to go to their normal table to avoid misconception to their gang. Nick helped her off the counter and carried her bag. She seemed fine because she wasn't limping at all but she did have bruises and cuts down her legs, arms and head. When she sat herself down Stella spat out her juice after seeing Macy.

"What happened to you?" Joe, Kevin and Stella asked in unison.

"If I said I fell down the stairs would you believe me?" Macy laughed sheepishly.

"No!" They said in unison, she sighed in defeat.

"The girls in the track team cornered me in the locker room and well _this_ happened." She pointed at her body.

"Oh my God. Why?" Stella asked

"Because they were intimidated by a sophomore joining the varsity team and stealing the spot light. Then something about stealing Jason's attention."

"What bitches." Stella spat.

"Why don't you tell the principal?" Kevin asked.

"Oh yeah and make myself a tattle tale? Plus it's the whole team against me you think anyone would listen? It's just going to make things worse." Macy explained.

"We're sorry Mace." Joe said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Stella!" a shrill echoed the hallways and Stella winced at the voice.

"What Jacky?" She said harshly, everyone looked at each other.

"Why did you join the best couple contest?"

"Because I join things I know I'm going to win in Jacky."

"You think you and Mr. I'm so cool I have caterpillar eyebrows would even have a chance to winning against me and Garrett."

"Hey!" Stella and Joe shouted in unison.

"Babe chill, we're going to win anyways will be fun to see them lose." Garrett said putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Some things are just facts Lucas." Kyle said.

"And some things are meant to be beaten up." Joe said.

"Back off Lucas!" Macy saw Jason and started sinking down her chair grabbing Nick to cover her. He looked at her and felt the need to protect her.

"Tell your ugly boyfriend to back off Stella!"

"Not till you tell yours."

"Why you…"

"Wait. Macy?" Jason cut them off.

"Shit." She cursed quietly.

"Hmph what happened to you finally got beaten up because of your ugly clothes?" Jacky said.

"Don't talk about her like that you fruit tart!" Jacky gasped.

"Candy Cane!" Stella gasped.

"Heffa!" Stella continued

"You—"

"Shut up!" Jason interrupted, "Macy what happened?"

"Chill mate." Garrett said.

"Macy?"

"Nothing that concerns you Jacks." Macy said.

"Why are you beaten up?"

"Probably because of what she's wearing, looks like someone puked it out on her." Stella tried to pounce on her but Joe held her back.

"Shut up Jacky." Macy said callously.

"Whatever." She throws her hands up in the air.

"Did someone do this to you?"

"No a moving baseball bat did it." Macy said sarcastically starting to drink her juice.

"Who did this?"

"Look Jason, appreciate the concern but you the last person I would need that from. So just forget about it."

"Macy." Nick stood up and held him back.

"That's quite enough Jason."

"Kevin?" a sweet voice came out from behind.

"Anna. Hey, what's up?" He said nervously looking around him.

"Is everything okay here?" She asked.

"It's peachy." Jason said pushing Nick off then left followed by Jacky and the two other boys.

"Oh my God what happened to her?"

"Hi I'm Macy." She extended her arm

"Anna, are you okay?" she shook her hand

"Peachy." She smiled and Anna just nodded still confused.

"What you doing here Anna?" Kevin asked sweetly.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab some milk shakes after school."

"Of course I will. Meet you here after school. It's a date!" Kevin said, "It is a date right?"

"Yeah." She said softly and blushed then walked away.

"Aww." Stella and Macy said in unison.

"That was so cute." Stella said.

"Just adorable." Macy added followed by chuckles from Joe and Nick.

"Whatever you guys." Kevin sat himself down.

"Its fine Kevin at least some of us will _admit _to our feelings." Joe looked at Nick who shot him a death glare.

"Who you guys talking about?" Macy asked.

"Oh no one in particular." Joe said and Macy just gave him a confused glare.

Macy was talking to Stella and was pulling her sandwich out of her bag. When she unwrapped the foil earth worms started to fall out of her sandwich. She stood up immediately and screamed followed by Stella. Everyone turned around to look at her but she just apologized.

"What the hell?" Macy said.

"Hey look there's a note." Stella said.

"Here let me read it." Joe grabbed the note, "Misa welcome to hell. That's warming."

"Let me see that." She snatched the paper.

"Macy who are these from?" Nick asked

"My teams." Macy said angrily

"What are you going to do?" Kevin asked.

"I know what I'm not going to do. _I am not giving up_." She stormed off.

"Guys do something about the worms." Stella said and the boys jumped back totally forgot about them.

"Kevin you're an animal lover do something." Joe said.

"No way man! That is not an animal! It doesn't even have faces! You do it Nick!" Kevin defended himself.

"Why me?" Nick asked.

"Because you're the serious and sensible one!"

"Yeah that has nothing to do with dealing with worms one! Joe you're danger do it!"

"No!" Joe screamed

"Guys! Just do something!" Stella shrieked and on cue all of them just ran off.

**AN: voila another story mes lovelies :] Hope you enjoyed it and please i insist feel free to review this chapter :] No pressure x Have fun 3**


	5. Episode 4: Click Click Clang

**Episode 4: Click Click Clang **

The Halloween Masquerade Ball was the biggest even since school opened. It came around tonight at 7 pm. Stella and Macy were getting ready at Stella's home. With their beautifully gothic themed dresses and their matching masks everyone would have to stop and stare. Stella wore a short black and pink dress that bubbled at the end. Macy wore a strapless black and orange tutu styled ending dress. They put on their masks and they were ready to go to the ball. As the girls walked down the stairs the boys were already there awaiting their arrivals with Anna arm in arm with Kevin. Nick and Joe were breathless when they saw the girls walking down the stairs.

They drove off to the ball and the whole gym was decorated with a carnival theme. The floor was covered with fog, light posts, flaring colors, flashing lights and blaring music, seemed to be a good night.

"Wow, the committee really out done themselves this year." Stella said in amazement.

"Yeah, who would've thought?" Macy said.

"Hey Misa enjoyed your lunch?" The swim team captain laughed and Nick and Joe held back Macy and Stella.

"Hey Misa, what did you do to get into Varsity team? Sleep with the coach?" The soccer team captain taunted and Nick just held Macy back.

"Don't let them get into your head." He whispered to her.

"BOO!" Popping out of nowhere the scream scared Macy who herself screamed and jumped.

"What the hell?" Macy said trying to catch her breath.

"Hey beautiful."

"Jason?" Macy glared.

"The one and only." He smirks.

Nick walked over to Macy and held onto her. He led her to the punch bowl to let her drink something. He looked over his shoulder and shot Jason a menacing glare to which Jason just playfully waved his hands in the air with a wide mischievous smile.

"You okay Mace?" Nick asked.

"Yeah just gave me a fright that's all. Wanna dance?"

Nick grabbed her hand and drove her to the dance floor. He stretched his hand then brought Macy in. He placed a hand on her hip and his forehead leaned against hers. Their bodies were mimicking each other's swaying. He extended her out and spun her around and she laughed a beautiful laugh that resonated joy. Brought her in then dipped her and slowly bringing her face closer to his. Their faces were so close they could feel each other's heat escaping their bodies. He stared into her mesmerizing bright brown eyes that were staring back at him with the same expression; they were lost in each other's eyes. Unfortunately their momentarily ecstasy was broken with a scream. They turned around to see Jacky and Stella gasping at each other.

"Please don't tell me." Macy whispered.

"You spilled your juice on me!" They screamed in unison.

"Perfect." Macy said sarcastically then walked over to Stella.

Nick cursed the two girls in his head for ruining that perfect moment with Macy. He was so close, so close but just _had _to be ruined by two klutzy blondes. He gestured the DJ to continue on with the dance and made his way to the fight that Macy was in the middle trying to stop it.

"Guys stop! It's a dance for crying out!" Macy screamed.

"Let go of me Macy! She spilled the punch on me on purpose!" Stella shouted.

"Please it made your dress look better mine in the other hand is _ruined _because of you!"

"I think everyone in this room who has eyes already saw that that trash bag was ruined!"

"GUYS!" Macy was struggling as they tried to pounce at each other.

"Move you barbaric female Neanderthal!" Macy looked at Jacky then punched her. Everyone who saw which was only the Lucas brothers, Stella and the other three boys gasped.

"Misa! What is your problem?" Garrett ran towards Jacky.

"Your bitch of a girlfriend." Macy stated, Garrett stood up and was gazing down upon Macy with a death glare. Nick barged in and pushed him back.

"Stay away from her." Nick threatened him.

"Or what Lucas?" Garrett stepped up. They were interrupted by a laugh and applause.

"That was certainly exciting, nothing less from my Macy that is." Jason came in with a cheerful expression.

"Are you drunk Jason?" Macy asked.

"You were always so funny and adorable." Jason said pulling her in but was stopped when Nick pulled her back.

"Don't touch her Jacks." He said coldly.

"Sharing is caring Lucas."

"My nose is bleeding! You fucking bitch!" Jacky screamed at Macy.

"You deserve it!" Stella said.

"And you deserve a reality check. You think you're so called rock star boy friend would settle for a scum bag like you? Please he just needs a base. You are a replaceable, worthless girl." Jacky spat.

"How dare you say that to me you whore!" Stella slapped Jacky

After that Jacky pounced on Stella and they had a cat fight. Pulling each other's hair, scratching each others' faces and banging each others' heads on the ground. Garrett shoved Stella off to protect Jacky and at that moment he laid his finger on her Joe snapped. He held Garrett by the collar and glowered at him.

"Don't you dare touch her." He then punched Garrett who in impact fell upon Kyle.

"Joe!" Stella screamed.

"This isn't going to end well." Kevin said holding onto Anna.

Joe and Garrett were at each others' throats. It wasn't safe anymore because now they weren't only punching or kicking each other they were holding onto weapons. The fight was getting out of control and the whole ball stopped to stare. Kevin and Nick held back Joe as Kyle and Jason held back Garrett. Joe shrugged them off reassuring that he's okay multiple of times however when they released him he ambushed Garrett onto the floor.

"Joe get off of him!" Macy cries, "Stella do something!"

"Joe! Joe! Get off now! Joe!" Stella pleaded.

"Garrett dude stopped! We don't need you going back now do we?" Kyle screamed.

"Wait going back where?" Macy asked.

"Never mind that Macy just get them off each other _now_." Jason screamed.

This fight certainly was hard to handle because they were too consumed with wrath to care about anything else but to beat each other. Stella tried to calm Joe down but he wouldn't even look at her and Kevin and Nick with Macy were still unable to hold him back same goes with Garrett. Garrett picked Joe up and slammed him onto the table causing it to break in half. Stella screamed and ran after Joe but Macy stopped her. Joe got up and grabbed the apple cider bottle and smashed it on Garrett's head.

"**Police stop!**" they all froze and looked to their right.

"Gather them up."

Abruptly policemen cuffed up Garrett and Joe and escorted them out of the building. The policeman then announced that everything is under control and they should continue on with their night, like that was possible. The rest followed as their friend/brother was taken to jail.

They were waiting in the police office; Stella was pacing back and forth, Jacky was fast asleep, Nick was sipping his coffee, Macy was talking to the police officers, Kevin was holding onto Anna as she fell asleep and the two other boys were on the ground holding onto their heads between their knees.

"This is bullshit!" Macy screamed.

"Ma'am please calm down." The officer said.

"Why can't we pay for the bail fees! We have been waiting for 2 hours!"

"Ma'am please sit yourself down. There are precautions and procedures that have to be taken care of before release."

"Listen her buddy, my dad works for the FBI and I know there are no shit about precautions and procedures and all that bull shit you are feeding me. Once we pay for bail they are supposed to be out here now." Macy closed into the officer.

"Ma'am do you want me to arrest you." She backed off and went back to her seat.

"Smooth Macy." Nick said.

"Hey I am restless and I haven't eaten since breakfast okay. So leave me alone." She huffed.

"Here" Nick handed her a sandwich.

"I got it from one of the officers." She grabbed it and ate it.

"Thanks."

"You know how the police got involved?"

"Anonymous tip." He just nodded

"You can visit them if you'd like. Your parents are on the way to bail them out." Macy stuck her tongue out at the officer and Nick just dragged her out.

"Thank God you guys are here!" Joe ran up to the bars.

"Jason! Kyle! Jacky!" Garrett screamed.

"Joe!" Stella ran up towards him.

"I can't believe you did this Joe!" Kevin shouted.

"Yes I know and I am sorry."

"Joseph you're in jail! You know what your little act of yours is causing us? The media will hear about this and we will be hounded for weeks! Months even!" Kevin shouted.

"Kevin's right Joe you messed up big time." Nick added.

"I'm sorry."

"Look who cares? What's done is done! Least he needs is his brothers hounding him when he is clear that the media will. At the end of the day you're just going to have to stick with each other." Macy ranted.

"She's right." Stella said.

"Stell let's give them some time alone we should wait outside." Macy left with Stella.

"Macy wait!" someone hollered.

"What do you want Jason?"

"I want to know why you act like you don't know me." He grabbed onto her hand but she immediately shook it off.

"There was too much Jason."

"Macy listen to me. You remember me and you still love me!" He then did the unexpected and kissed her. She was in complete shock and tried to pull him away.

"Get off of her!" Nick said pulling him off and holding onto Macy.

"This has nothing to do with you Lucas."

"If it has to do with Macy then it does have to do with me." Jason just walked off back to Garrett.

"You okay'?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. How's Joe?"

"He'll be released in an hour so you should go home it's getting late."

"No it's fine I'll stay over Stella's." She walked towards Stella.

"Hey Mace," She turns around, "Thanks, for being here and all."

"No problem." She smiles kindly

**AN: Episoodee 4 :] Hope u guys enjoyed it... Heres the preview for next ep/ch whatever u prefer. Episode 5: Playing with Fire.**

**_"Enough is enough Ms Misa. I am very disappointed in you. And it hurts me to say you are suspended for 12 days."_**

**_ "No! No you can't suspend me!..."_**

**Now why would Miss Misa be suspened? **


	6. Episode 5: Playing with fire

**Episode 5: Playing with fire**

It's been a few weeks since Joe's release and for some odd reason the media hasn't been around to record it. But it was a relief to them with the sudden privacy. However Joe did get grounded for a month. Kevin was walking down the hallways with Anna all happy and giddy. They were talking about their day in the zoo and the picnic.

"That is adorable." Macy stated.

"That is the understatement of the year. They're meant to be." Stella said in awe.

"You girls still saying how '_adorable_' Kevin and his new girlfriend are?" Joe mocked them

"Yeah." Stella and Macy said in unison.

"Oh I got a text saying the English teacher needs me talk to you guys later?" Macy said.

"Sure lunch." She made her way out.

Macy walked in the English room but it was empty. She looked over her text to make sure she got the right subject but she did and it was empty. _Maybe the teacher is late_. So she sat herself down in the front row waiting for the teacher.

"Well Misa, being a good student and all that?" A voice came barging in the room.

"Chelsea? What are you doing here?" Macy asked in shock

"To set the score straight. Beats the hell out of me how you became the cheerleading captain."

"Is this some prank? I'm leaving." Macy grunted.

"Nope honey your staying." Chelsea snapped her fingers and two random massive guys came in.

"Chelsea, who are they? They're not students here." Macy said backing up.

"Of course they're not but they came here to play right girls." Like on cue Macy heard a few more girls giggling.

These guys seeing from their uniform were from North West High. Macy backed up against the wall as the boys were closing in and the girls walked out of the classroom. She tried to make a run for it but one of the guys grabbed her before she could.

"Not yet girlie."

He pinned her down to the wall ruthlessly causing her to grimace at the sudden throbbing coming from her back. He pulled her arms up above her head and started slowly lifting her off the ground. She could feel her shoulders straining and weakening due to her weight. When the other boy with the ski mask came closer to her she used her legs kick the lights out of him then kicked the boy who was holding her in his stomach. She was dropped then she sprinted to the door. She tried to open it but it was worthless since it was lock. She saw Chelsea and the girls grinning at her laughing.

"Hey Ben looks like we have ourselves a fighter."

The boys laughing brought chills down Macy's back. She turned around to see the two boys closing in on her. She looked around for something that could help her but when she tried to run to grab something one of the boys sprinted after her and tossed her over his shoulder. She started kicking and screaming hoping someone could hear her. He then pinned her down the teacher's desk and held on tightly on her hands and the other one of her legs. The boy holding her hand pulled out a syringe out of his pocket even if he was wearing a scarf Macy could see the smile on his face. He pulled of the cap and jabbed it into Macy's arm. She screamed at the sudden stab and slowly she felt her whole body go numb and she felt dizzy. She felt weak. But she could still feel the boys' hands tracing all over her body, she tried screaming nothing came out. She tried moving only a flinch. She heard the boys laughing and she felt scared. But she dared not to cry as they begged her to.

Macy felt something under hand, it was a…lighter. She took it in her hands and tried all her strength to light. _Click,_ sparks started coming off she could feel the flames burning her hands. She tried to speed up the process when one of the boys tried lifting up her shirt. _Spark_, there it was the fire building up behind her. It spread quickly around her the table due to all the paper the boys pushed to the ground. They ran out when the fire started to spread. But they realized it was locked so they punched the glass open and unlock the door and just ran. Even if Macy was breathless and weak she used her strength to run out as fast as possible. The fire alarm started and everyone in school was panicking. Macy ran to the hallways but collapsed.

"Macy!" Someone screamed, "Macy!" she could only hear Stella's voice calling for her.

"Macy!" Stella ran to her.

"Joe go get help now!" Joe ran off to the nurse's office.

"Macy!" She was shaking a lifeless Macy hoping she would wake up.

"Come on! Macy wake up!"

"What happened?" Nick rushed his way towards her.

"I don't know she came out of the English room and just collapsed."

"Oh my God Macy!" Kevin screamed.

"Why is she so pale?" Anna asked.

"She looked fine this morning. She's sweating a lot." Stella stated.

"I got the nurse here!" Joe said.

Macy was taken to the nurse office to be taken care of. The nurse told the other students to go back to class. After half an hour Macy woke up. The nurse came to her with a cup of water to cool her down.

"Principal Woods wants to see you."

Macy walked down the hallways towards the office. She entered the Principal's office and there she saw Chelsea and the other girls sitting.

"You wanted to see me?" Macy asked

"Yes, we have 8 different witnesses saying that you started the fire."

"What?" She said in shock

"Ms. Woods here said she saw you lighting the fire with boys from North West High."

"That's not true! She brought those boys here and they started to do stuff to me! It was only self defense."

"The nurse also found a high level of alcohol in your body."

"Wait I did _not_ drink! I haven't since New Year's last year! And that was only one glass of champagne!" Macy defended herself, then she hit realization that was probably what they injected in her.

"Enough with your excuses Ms Misa. I've got the nurse's data and eight different witnesses."

"But I didn't do anything! _They _were the ones who brought the boys here to torment me!"

"That's not nice Macy. We wouldn't do that." Chelsea pleaded with her 'sweet' voice.

"Are you going to side of her because she's your _daughter?_"

"**No**! But I am siding with eight different people and the nurse. We also found this syringe that contains the same thing that's in your body."

"But I didn't fucking—"

"_Enough_ is enough Ms Misa. I am very disappointed in you. And it hurts me to say you are suspended for 12 days."

"No! No you _can't _suspend me! The scouts from the _best _universities are visiting next week to look at our practices! And the cheerleading nationals are this weekend!"

"I'm sorry Miss Misa causing a fight is a 5 days suspension and a prank in the English room that could've caused people's lives is another week."

"But I didn't do that! My whole future depends on the next week!"

"You can leave now Miss Misa."

"No you don't understand! You know as well as I do I am one of the most promising students here!"

"Which pains me to suspend you, but what is done is done."

"The suspension would be put in my permanent record!"

"You may all leave now." The principal stated coldly.

Macy walked down the hallway hearing Chelsea and girls snickering behind her. She gave them a deadly glare and walked towards her locker.

"_Will the whole PE department and Mrs. Carter please come to the office." _The intercom echoed the hallways.

The class room doors in front of her locker opened up and came out her cheerleading coach and the other coaches. They all stared at her in confusion but continued to walk. When they were out of sight Macy slammed her locker shut and screamed in agony while banging her fist on her locker constantly. She was furious.

"No, No, No!" She cried.

Stella, Joe, Kevin and Nick heard the scream and walked out of the class and saw Macy crying her eyes out. She never cried. They looked at each other and looked back at her. Macy fell to the ground still crying and screaming. They decided to walk towards her to comfort her.

"Leave me alone!" She placed her hands on her ears and closed her eyes.

They all flinched and stopped. They stood in a circle around her. They looked at each trying to get ideas of what to do. They just watched Macy break down to a million pieces in front of them. It was a heartbreaking scene for all of them. Stella was starting to worry. Nick took the courage to bend down and stretched his hands towards her. She hit it away.

"Don't touch me!" She cried

Macy stood up and ran out of the door of the school leaving her friends in complete confusion. Nick was still on the ground when she ran out. He looked down and saw a note that fell out of Macy's bag.

"Guys look it's a suspension note." Nick said.

"Let me see that." Stella snatched it away from him.

"Says Macy's suspended for 12 days. It says here it cuts off her sports team privileges and that she got demoted from captain of the cheerleading team to just being in the team." Stella explained.

"Isn't next week the week the scouts are coming out?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Macy's been talking about that for a month." Kevin noted.

"Oh, poor Macy." Stella said slowly breaking into tears.

"Why did she get suspended in the first place?" Joe asked.

"Didn't you hear? Your little friend is a little arsonist. And alcohol was found in her blood stream." Chelsea said with a smug face.

"What did you do?" Stella growled.

"It's not what I did it's what my boyfriend's friends did to her." She smirked.

"What did they do?" Nick stated frigidly

"Play with her." She left.

"Macy was set up." Kevin said.

"They're going to fucking pay for this." They turned around to see a fuming Jason Jacks hitting the locker causing everyone to jump a little.

**A/N: Oh my. drama drama drama don't you think? Jason mad... hmm wonder where this will be going. Trust me next chapter is going to be REALLY long and is entitled **

**Episode 6: Love is a battlefield**

**all about the romance laying out on the floor to let you see it all :] **

**REVIEW x**


	7. Episode 6: Love is a battlefield

**Episode 6: Love is a battlefield **

"Has anyone talked to Macy since her suspension?" Nick asked clearly worried.

"No, I called Mrs. Misa she said that Macy was up in her room for past 4 days. I'm starting to worry a lot guys." Stella said staring at her food.

"We know we're starting to worry too." Joe added in a whisper.

"What are we going to do? She didn't deserve this." Kevin said.

"Why would they do this to Macy? She's so nice. She even helped me pass gym and that's not an easy task unless you're patient." Anna said

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Stella laughed dryly

"They did this to her because she was competition." Nick explained.

The bell cued them to leave to their designated classes. School seemed different without Macy brightening up everybody's day or giving them something to laugh about when she accidently tripped on someone.

Stella got home tired from the whole ordeal. She sat on her bed look at her phone. _No new messages or calls._ She decides to text Macy asking her for the 20th time today to talk to her. For an hour of wait there was no reply. Stella sat on her bed worrying about her best friend. Someone knocked on her door and she just told them to enter.

"Hey Stella." Joe said softly

"I'm so worried about her Joe."

He quickly sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly reassuring her that she is not alone. He let her cry on his shoulders. He soothed her as she let her heart out to him. She stopped crying after a while.

"Thank you Joe."

She kissed him. Not long after without hesitation he kissed her back and deepened the kiss. He held onto her waist as she pulls him in and snakes her hands around his neck. She granted entrance and his tongue entered. He traced his hands down her back to her knee then pulled it up to wrap around his waist. Things started to heat up and they both clearly know where this was going.

"You sure about this?" Stella asked, Joe looks at her contemplating.

"Definitely." He continued to kiss her.

She turned off the lights and one thing led to another she found herself indulged with Joe.

A few days later on a Saturday night a certain Nick Lucas was walking towards Macy's doorstep and rung the doorbell. He waited tapping his feet impatiently. The door opened revealing a weak vulnerable state Macy.

"Nick?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

Macy looked at him for a while contemplating with herself rather to go or not. She grabbed her school hoodie and pulled it over her. He walked with her to the park where they stood close to the swings.

"Mace, how're you holding up?"

"Fine. Just Fine." She avoided eye contact from him.

"You're lying to me." He grabbed her face and made her face him, oh how he regretted looking into the disastrous broken brown eyes. Whatever is behind those brown eyes he sure knows it wasn't going to end well.

"I'm a disaster Nick. I have no idea what's going to happen." Macy stepped back and held onto her torso.

"Listen Macy, whatever happens I will always be there for you." He hugged her.

"Why do you keep telling me that?"

"What?"

"Why do you always tell me you will always be there for me no matter what?"

Before he could answer it started to rain. They scattered underneath the tree for some shelter but they could still feel the pitter patter of the rain on their skin.

"Well?"

"I…Because…You…and me…because I." He stuttered.

"Because what Nick? Because?" She held onto his face.

"Because I love you Macy!"

He leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes widened but relaxed as she started to kiss him back. Her hands fell out of her hoodie pocket and held onto his waist. Even with the cold rain falling down on them the heat of their body at this very instant boiled their body with warmth. He deepened the kiss with the entrance of his tongue and he seriously has never felt more alive as he did now. Macy could fell her legs giving in but she didn't care, this was the perfect moment. They pulled away for breath leaning on each other's foreheads. They both showed replicated smiles on their faces.

"Well, that was interesting." Macy whispered, chuckling a little.

"I love you." He said kissing her forehead.

"And I lo—" _ring_

She was interrupted by the sudden ringing of her phone and the vibration. She looked apologetic and Nick gestured her to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Wait, wait, wait calm down Stella what's wrong?"

"Oh no."

"Okay okay I'll be there." She hangs up the phone.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." She runs off.

"Wait? What?" He says confused.

"Meet me here at 8 tomorrow. We'll talk." She says waving.

Stella paced her back and forth in her room waiting for the arrival of her best friend. She bit her nails rapidly as impatience possessed her body. She's constantly looking at her phone to see if Macy has called. Then her door slammed open and revealed a worn out Macy.

"Oh thank God!" Stella ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm here its okay."

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah."

Macy sat on Stella's bed waiting for her, she checked her watch, _it's been 30 minutes where is she?_ She tapped her foot impatiently constantly looking back into her watch. The bathroom door opened to reveal a devastated Stella.

"It's positive." She breaks down in tears.

"Oh Stella." Macy ran up to her hugging her.

"What am I going to do Macy?"

"I don't know Stella."

Nick walked into his home smiling like a fool. He walked up into his room still in daze of the moment that just happened,_ I kissed her_. He walks up and sees a frantic Joe and a stressed out Kevin.

"What's going on?"

"Where were you? We called you like 10 times!" Joe screamed.

"I didn't bring my phone. What's going on?"

"Joe had sex with Stella!" Kevin blurted.

"You what?" Nick shouted.

"Smooth Kev!" Kevin shrugged, "It just happened!"

"Things like _this_ don't just happen! Oh my God Joe! How can you be so irresponsible! What happened to our promise? Joe!" Nick screamed.

"You don't think I'm freaking out!"

"Dear God Joe!"

"Macy this is a disaster! This isn't supposed to happen! Not now!" Stella screamed.

"Calm down Stella please. We can always go for contraception." Macy suggested.

"A, it's too late for that and B, I still wouldn't do it! It's a small town people talk!"

"Stella we have to go to the doctors though. It's for health reasons."

"I know but I don't wanna go."

"Listen Stella, I will be there for you. I will sleep over today and we can go tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you going to tell Joe?"

"I kinda have to right?"

"How you going to do it?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow at lunch."

The next day came and Stella and Macy walked into the doctors' office. They were nervous and scared easily put. Joe, Kevin and Nick were trying to find ways to handle this before the girls came for lunch today. It was an easy…2 hour wait of nerve wrecking pressure. _Knock_. The girls let themselves in and made their way to the boys.

"Hi Joe. Can I talk to you?" Stella said softly.

"Yeah sure."

They walked away to the corner of the room so Stella can talk to him about her pregnancy. She stood there avoiding Joe's eye contact. She started playing with her dress completely scared onto how she was going to tell him.

"Listen Joe. About what happened, well you see that night you didn't use protection." Stella looked at him but he just stared back confused then he realized.

"You're pregnant?" he blurted.

"Joe wait!"

"You're pregnant! Oh my God! I knew it."

"Wait you knew it?"

"I figured that much when I didn't use protection."

"Joe wait I need to—"

"No wait Stella, I want to tell you something. I love you so much for the past 12 years of my life."

"Joe no—"

"Wait let me finish. Now I figured I will not leave you alone if you're pregnant. So," He kneels down.

"Stella Malone will you mar—"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" She screamed.

"What? But you just said…"

"No, I had a miscarriage."

"Well, this is awkward."

Stella nodded and walked away crying. Nick, Kevin and Macy saw the scene and sat themselves down to stay away from the tension the best as possible. Macy stood up as she saw Stella was walking towards her.

"Wait Stella!" Joe hollered.

"Yes Joe?"

"Will you marry me?" Everyone gasped.

"What? I'm not pregnant Joe. You don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to. Like I said, I love you so much and I have been for the past 12 years. And at this moment when I look at you right now I can see my whole life with you. I cannot see a future where you are not in it. And I want you to be in it as my future wife."

"Joe,"

"So Stella Annabelle Malone," He kneels down and takes her hand, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She screamed.

"Yes?" Joe asked.

"Yes!"

"Yes!" Joe grabbed her and spun her around.

"Are they legal?" Macy whispered to Nick and Kevin.

"I'm taking a wild guess that it's going to be a _long _engagement." Nick said.

"Well it never stopped Romeo and Juliet. Right?" Kevin said.

"Okay. WOO GO STELLA!" Macy cheered.

"Drama, drama, drama." Macy whispered.

Macy excused herself as she got a phone call. She picked it up and the first thing she heard was an ear piercing screeching sound from the other line. She winced from the pain and parted it away from her ear.

"Hello?"

"Kyle? What's going on? What's that sound?"

"What? Where is he now?"

"Kyle! Kyle! Listen to me! Where are you?"

"I'll be right there."

"Is everything okay?" Nick asked.

"I've got to go. See you tonight."

Macy dashed off out of the firehouse and ran down the streets like there was no tomorrow. Nick watched her concerned about her. He decided to chase after her and so he did. He took his car keys and followed her. When she stopped he realized he was at the skate park. She ran up to a bunch of people that were ranting and screaming at her. Nick got out of the car and saw that it was Kyle and Garrett.

"Where is he now?" Macy asked.

"He's at the other side do something!" Kyle screamed.

Macy nodded and ran off to the other side. There she saw Jason with a metal baseball bat cornering two men. She knew those eyes from anywhere, they were the attackers from school, she shivered from the memory flash but took a step in. Then she saw the boys were consumed with fear. They were beaten up badly and Macy took a quick guess, _Jason_.

"Jason?" She said softly.

"What are you doing here Macy?"

"I should be asking you the same."

"These are the boys who hurt you." He smashed their bikes with the bat causing her to jump at the sudden sound.

"Jason you don't want to do this."

"Why wouldn't I want to do this? Do you know what they were saying about you in this skate park? Do you?"

"I don't care about them Jason. But I do care if you get in trouble."

"Why?"

"That's not why I'm here Jason, give me the bat. You've hurt them enough. We don't want a repetition of what happened in New York Jason."

"But these boys ruined your life."

"No they didn't. Chelsea and the girls did. Jason this is my battle to fight not yours. So please give me the bat." She pleaded desperately.

"But they were part of it and they did…things to you. And they brag about it. It's sickening." Jason had a cold exterior and his glare could've killed anyone.

"Jason, look at them. They are beaten up. It's enough." The boys were trembling from fear as Jason glanced down at them.

"They didn't even apologize." He bashes the other bike and they jump back.

"Okay dude, we're so sorry. We're sorry Macy! We were paid to do it and it seemed harmless we're sorry!" They begged.

"See Jason, they apologized and I forgive them. Will you?"

"They only apologized because they are scared so no." He raised the bat in the air and the boys begged and pleaded for him to stop.

"_KISS ME!_" Macy blurted.

"What?"

"Stop this and kiss me. You said I still love you. Prove it to me. Show me why I loved you in the first place. So kiss me."

Without hesitation Jason came in and kissed Macy. She grabbed the bat from his hand but he deepened the kiss and she got lost into it. She forgot about what was going on and why she even asked him to kiss her in the first place. She dropped the bat and placed her hand on his face. At a moment there she felt something. A warm feeling in her. He pulled away.

"I don't know what Nick could offer you Macy but I could offer you the feeling of a normal love relationship between two people. I would offer you more love than Nick can ever give you." He kissed her lips gently.

"Macy?" Nick interrupted and she pulled away.

"Nick." She said.

"Forget it." He said and ran off.

"Wait Nick!" She was stopped by Jason.

"Jason let me go." She said.

"No, if I do you're going to go to him."

"Weren't you the one who told me that if you love someone let them go and if they love you back they would come back? So I'm asking you let me go." He slowly loosened his grip and watched Macy run off.

"Nick! Wait!"

"What Macy? What do you want?" He shouted and was taken back by the sudden emotion.

"I want to explain to you about what just happened."

"Explain? You want to explain to me why you kissed Jason after I kissed you and told you I love you! And I know you were going to say it back if Stella didn't call! Right?"

"Nick,"

"Right?" He shouted and she flinched a little.

"Yes."

"Then how could you do this to me Macy? How can you?"

"Because I've had history with Jason!" She cried.

"What?"

"I've had 5 years worth of history with Jason. He was my friend for 10 years. He was my boyfriend for 5 years Nick. 5 years is a long time. I moved, he cheated on me and a year later he comes back? With his two best friends that were mine too? It's hard to put away 5 years worth of feelings you've had for someone Nick. 5 years of Christmas, Valentine's Day, Thanks giving, and whatever there was. They came back with a memory rush for me. And all these feelings came back. The old times when me and Garrett would pull a prank on the biology teacher. The times when Kyle and I would do photo shoots all over the city just because we were bored. The times when I was in love with Jason. You don't just rush and push 5 years of feelings away."

"Macy, I think you need time to think about this."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

He walks away from Macy. He felt his heart sink and break in his stomach. He felt hallow, alone and weak. He looks back over his shoulder and saw Macy holding onto her torso and looking down at her feet. She looks up and catches his glance but she turns around to walk back towards the skate park. At that moment he felt like it was a final blow at his stomach. He sat in his car looking at his mirrors to watch Macy's move. She stops at the fence and hold her mouth. He could tell she was crying. He wanted to run off and grab her so badly but he didn't. She shakes her head and walks off.

"Dammit!" He hits his steering wheel.

He walked home to meet very concerned and confused faces boring into him. They were constantly throwing questions at him on what happened or where'd you go or where's Macy? He didn't answer any of them instead he walked into his room. He took a deep breath, _inhale, exhale;_ he chanted it regularly in his head to calm him down. He turned around to see Joe, Kevin and Stella waiting for an explanation. And so he gave them what they wanted, he told them what had happened in the skate park.

"Wow. That's uhm, unexpected." Joe said sitting himself down on the couch.

"I never knew she knew them." Stella said sitting herself down next to Joe.

"Wait do you love Macy?" Kevin asked.

"Uhm, yeah I do? Where are you going at this?" Nick asked confused.

"Look Nick, if you love her, you should fight for her don't you think? I mean is she worth it?"

"…You know what, yeah she is. Thanks Kev. I'll be right back."

"What you think he's going to do?" Stella asked.

"Make a long cheesy speech about how far he will go for her and how he will always love her better than anyone else pleading her to come back." Joe said.

"That's so accurate it's scary."

"Yeah well it happens every time he falls for a girl."

"Macy better not be just another girl though."

"She's not. You can tell from his expressions." Kevin added.

Nick walked up to skate park to see Macy helping the beaten up boys. Jason was sitting down on one of the benches but when he saw Nick he stood up immediately creating a road block for him.

"What are you doing here Lucas?"

"To talk to Macy."

"She's busy. Come back another time."

"Nick?" Macy said in a hushed tone behind Jason. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly pulled him back.

"What are you doing here Nick?" She asked.

"I came here to tell you something."

"Okay?" She crosses her hands over her chest and looked at him, waiting.

"Okay." He stood there staring at her. He was nervous. _Breathe Nick. _She stares at him making this much harder for him.

"Okay?" she said confused.

"Listen Lucas if you don't have anything to say you should leave." Jason said pushing Nick back lightly.

"No wait!" He started.

"Okay, listen. What you told me about all that 5 years worth of feelings with this guy." He points at a glaring Jason. "And I know you haven't been with me for a long time but I know somewhere in that mix feelings you have you fell in love with me. And that's gotta mean something right? I mean if I could make you fall in love once I could do it again."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because then, I'll be falling for you all over again. Macy," He grabs her hands, "You're worth the fight. And I will make sure that your feelings for me will stand out the most out of all your feelings. You're different from all the other girls. You crinkle your nose when your frustrated, you have ice cream during winter and hot chocolate during summer, you wear a sweater when it's boiling hot outside because you want feel comfortable and safe, you always dance in rain and you are the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of before I sleep. That has to mean something right?" Macy looked at him speechless.

"Macy?" Jason said.

"That was really sweet Nick. Are you—"

"No don't say anything Mace, I just came here to tell you that. Now I'm going to go, have a good day." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheeks.

He walked away and Macy just watched him. Recapping on what just happened in front of her. How was she going to respond now? She looks at Jason who was staring back at her with a face she could not read.

"What just happened?" Macy finally spoke.

"Oh she speaks!" Jason said sarcastically then laughed and put his arm around Macy.

"Let's go for some ice cream huh? Like good old times some good big sundaes." Macy just nodded.

**A/N: Long chapter people! wowza. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did. :] Review please okay? It took hard work to do this and I would like to hear like u know reviews. **

**Episode 7 is called Happiness is being followed by Sorrow heres a little speech preview:**

_**Homecoming week falls upon HMA. **_

_**Macy Misa is back in school and Stella Malone is head to head with Jacky.**_

_**But really whenever someone is happy...sorrow and despair is right behind them-**_

**_["Oh my God! Someone help! Please! Call 911!" a scream was heard.]_**

**_DUM DUM DUMMM!_**


	8. Episode 7: Happiness is being followed

**Episode 7: Happiness is being followed by sorrow**

The suspension was over and Macy was back in school. However rumors have hovered around PHM saying that she was an arsonist. She didn't enjoy walking down the school hallways for the first time since she cried and screamed in front of everyone, where everyone was just eyeing her. She held onto her bag strap a little tighter and just kept her head up and kept walking. She met up with the Lucas brothers and Stella and was completely relaxed. She sat herself down and released a heavy sigh and they just looked at her.

"Everyone hates me." She bangs her head on the table.

"Oh babe, they don't hate you they just think you're going to burn them." Stella placed a hand on her head and Macy groaned out loud.

"Not cool!" She muffled.

"Things will get better." Kevin said.

"Yeah by better meaning they would stop giving me death stares! SURE!" Macy said sarcastically hitting her head back into her bag.

"Just trying to help." Kevin waved his hands in defeat.

"HI boyfriend." A sweet voice said.

"Oh hi girlfriend." Kevin responded as sweet little Anna sat herself down next to him.

"You look so cute today." Kevin cooed.

"Aw, you're so sweet. I got you something." She pulls out a chocolate bunny.

"Aw, Anna you're the best. It's amazing. You're so adorable."

"No you're adorable Kev." She giggles. Macy released another groan as she lifts her head receiving looks from everyone.

"Sorry, stubbed my toe on the floor." Macy laughs nervously.

"Smart." Joe added getting a kick from Macy, "Ow!" he winced.

"Hey guys! Did you guys hear?" Nick said.

"No I'm too busy stuffing my head in this bag." Macy banging her head on her bag and Nick just looked at her confused.

"Is she okay?" Nick whispered and everyone just shook their heads.

"Nice to see you too Mace." She waves at him, "But that's not what I'm here for. The two boys from Northwestern are here."

"What?" Macy lifted her head up.

"Yeah, Jason got them to confess!" Nick said

"What did he do to them?" Stella asked

"You don't want to know." Macy said.

"You know?" Joe asked.

"No, but I don't really want to know Joe."

"_Will Macy Misa please report to the Principal's office."_ The intercom said.

She waved at her friends and made her exit. She could still feel the cold stares of her schoolmates boring into her backs and hear the quiet deathly whispers of gossip going on around her. But she just kept on walking taking the higher road on this on because she knew how this was going to turn out.

During the boys were still with an over excited Stella Malone rambling on about homecoming and how amazing it will be. She went on and on endlessly about their outfits. Joe was completely in tune, Kevin was busy with Anna and Nick well he found his stale lettuce more interesting. Then suddenly they heard a crash. They turned around and they saw Macy colliding against her English teacher who has dropped his papers and his coffee. They laughed at her as she apologizes to him endlessly and tries to help him but hurts him accidently. He told her that he could this himself and she walks backwards apologizing once again. She ran to her friends but when she saw people holding a column (fake) through the hallways she did a slide under it and got up with her hands up in victory and cheering for herself.

"Mace what just happened?" Stella said still laughing.

"Well I was running to you guys and I bumped into Mr. Jenson and that was a horrible mess. Then I did this awesome slide under a fake column which I must say I owned that slide and here I am."

"Why were you running?" Kevin asked.

"Because guess what?"

"What?" They all said in unison.

"They took the suspension off my permanent records and I'm back as cheerleading captain and Chelsea Woods got expelled!" She was smiling widely.

"You're happy she's expelled?" Nick asked.

"Aren't you? The girl was an ass." Stella said high fiving Macy.

"Macy?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I do feel bad but I'm happy for the other two things let me be happy you poopy head."

"Wow, she really is happy she used poopy head as an insult during high school what's next nitwit?" Joe teased and Macy just punched him causing him to grimace in pain.

"Things are getting better." She said in a sing song voice as she danced making everyone laugh.

"Good for you Macy." Nick said.

"What about the scouts?" Joe asked.

"Well when they came the coaches recommended me and showed the scouts my play from a video. I got offered to 10 different universities!"

"Wow, that's amazing." Kevin said high fiving a jumpy Macy

"Oh has anyone seen Jason?" Nick just immediately somehow turned angry after she asked that.

"No? Why?" Stella asked.

"I need to thank him for this whole thing."

"How about now?" Jason said from behind.

"Jason!" She jumped off her seat and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She jumped up and down. Nick looked away and felt jealousy scorching in him.

"You're welcome Macy." Jason was laughing.

"What did you do to them?" She pulled away and looked at him.

"Babe, you of all people know how good we are at persuading, specialty from New York." She punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for? First you're all hugful and loving and now you're punching me? I think I have bruise." Jason said.

"I can't believe you used your Kyle, Garrett, and Jason way to persuade. We're not in New York and it was never okay then."

"Do I want to know what he does?" Joe whispers to Stella.

"Even I'm scared." Stella whispered back.

"_Students of PMH I'm pretty sure you are all very excited for the big homecoming game and dance!" _Everyone was cheering. "_Now, now, nominees for homecoming Queen are Stella Malone and Jacqueline Riviera, two beautiful girls fighting for the crown. Now that's a fight I'll be gladly to pay to watch." _

"Congrats Stel." Macy said hugging her.

"Who nominated me?" She asked, they all looked around each other.

"Macy?" Stella asked looking her suspiciously.

"Me? What? Pfft! don't you have a dress to show me?" Macy asked, successfully changing Stella's attention away from murdering her making everyone laugh by Stella's short attention span.

The week was busy. Practicing for the homecoming game and dance, everyone was busy. Macy was helping coach with the play for the game and helped him train the boys to keep them in shape also being their nutritionist. Stella was in the homecoming committee and was designing the perfect outfits for Macy and the boys. The boys were the act for the dance and was in the committee which meant, busy, busy, busy. The day finally came though. They all knew it would. Homecoming game.

Everyone came around and sat on the bleachers waiting for the thrilling game that will be displayed soon on this flat green field that laid in front of them with little white lines traced everywhere. By the minute the bleachers were starting to get more and more crowded. The Lucas brothers and Stella sat in the middle but front row. They were excited for the game.

Then an outburst of music came from the intercom and the band started playing. Cheerleaders danced on the field and the crowd erupted into cheers rooting for their team. From underneath them they could see the PMH home team jogging their way into the field. The crowd exploded in a bigger cheer. Macy walked in the back with the coach with a massive jacket on her. She spotted her friends waving at them with a big smile. Pointing at the coach over dramatically to express her excitement as she danced for a few seconds then ran off towards the benches when she heard the coach shouting her name. They laughed at her silly antics and continued to watch the game.

The game was an exhilarating , adrenaline rushing, thrilling experience for the crowd. Especially for PMH when the intercom announced;

"**AND MANTIS HIGH WINS! MANTIS HIGH WINS!**"

Everyone broke into cheers and screams. The whole crowd stood up and started jumping for joy. The coach and Macy screamed to their lungs fullest and hugged each other while jumping in joy. The team scooped up the quarter back and carried him back to the locker room chanting his name. The coach, the team and Macy walked into the corridors towards the locker rooms celebrating their victory with the cheerleaders.

Macy walked out and were greeted with her friends. She screamed and shouted from happiness and hugged them. Kevin got her on his back as she screamed to the top of the lungs that the Mantises' are the best. Everyone laughing as Kevin spins her around and then colliding into a pole causing them both to fall. Everyone gasped and ran over to them to see that Kevin and Macy were laughing their asses off, everyone just sighed in relief.

"Thank God I got that on tape huh?" Joe joked

Stella, Macy and Anna were dancing around in the parking lot. They were on their way to a party to celebrate this momentous day. Everyone was walking in a line towards their cars. They were happy. They were laughing. They were smiling.

_CRASH. _

"_Oh my God! Someone help! Please! Call 911!" a scream was heard._

"_Oh no! Come on! Come on! Wake up!" He cried shaking the body. _

"_Who the hell did this? Who did this? Oh my God! Please get up!" She screamed in anger._

"_No! No! No!" She cries._

"_Dammit! Come on!" He tried. _

_Sirens echoed down the vast parking lot as it became louder and louder. The paramedics excused the teens away from the victim as they carried it away. _

_There were crying. There were in pain. They were screaming. They needed help, quick. They watched as the body was taken away, heart beats becoming further and further apart. Stomachs start to churn and eyes start to water. They get into their cars and drove off to the hospital in their blood stained hands. _

_They reached the bleach white hospital and was told to wait in the waiting ward. How empty it seemed, it was filled with fear and worries from them and other families. They sat themselves across the ward. Some pacing, some lying down and some sitting in the corner head dug into their folded knees. Family arrives and everything is like on replay, the tears, the worry, the fear. _

What was going to happen?

**AN: Uh oh who do you think just got into a crash? Hmmm... cliffy much right? Well hope u enjoyed this chapter. dont forget to review. Pumps me up for the next chapter. (Y) **

**Heres a preview for the next one**

_**Episode 8: New flash, drama bites back **_

_**Stella receives shocking news from the doctors.**_

_**Homecoming dance is coming up which means drama**_


	9. Chapter 8: News Flash, Drama bites back

**Episode 8: Newsflash, drama bites back hard**

They all waited in the ward. The girls comforting the family as the boys paced back and forth. They've been waiting for 2 hours in the ward and they were getting agitated and annoyed by these stainless bleached white walls. The doctor comes in and tells them the story of the surgery. To their relief it was a success. However to their dismay there were some serious injuries. The teens asked if they could go and visit him. The doctor gave them the number as the family did some paper work and was reviewed over the surgery and recovery.

They walked in to see a sleeping body being connected to multiple of cables. They were scared to walk in, they looked at each and after one deep breath they entered the room. They sat themselves down around the body. The eyes started to flicker and was opening slowly. A small smile was able to creep up on the face making everyone feel a whole lot better.

"Hey Kev." Anna whispers with tearful eyes.

"Babe, don't cry I'm alright." He caresses her cheeks

"I was so scared." She breaks down in tears and cries on his shoulders. She rubs her back for comfort.

"How you holding up Kevin of Jonas?" Macy said putting a little humor which seemed to work when he chuckled.

"I'm doing pretty well Macy of school." Macy smiled

"That's good to hear. Because I wouldn't know what I would do during Saturday mornings in the park all alone." She holds his hand.

"I wouldn't let you be alone." She smiles and wipes away a tear.

"Kev man, we're sorry this happened to you." Joe said with a face that only withstand of sadness.

"Don't be dude, it wasn't you're fault." Kevin assured him.

"I can't believe this happened to you though. I mean. This was _not_ an accident. I mean we were the only ones there could they not see it? It's not fair." Nick said angrily.

"Hey, I'm okay right. They're going to have to go through a hell lot more than a run over." Everyone laughed softly.

"I'm glad you're okay Kevin." Stella said.

"Aw guys, group hug!" Everyone came in for a hug just soaking up the moment but Stella winced and groaned in pain.

"Are you okay Stella?" Macy asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah it's just wow I've been having bad cramps."

"Is it?" Macy and Anna said.

"No it's not I haven't…Ow!" She grimaced again

"Okay, we're going to check up on the doctor for Stella." Macy said.

"Do you want me to come Stell?' Joe asked

"No it's fine just stay with Kevin." Joe looked worried as the girls left the room.

"Hey Joe, it could be that stomach bug Frankie had last week remember?" Nick and Joe shuddered at the memories as Kevin spoke about them.

The girls were waiting in room for the doctor to come back. He walked in and told Stella the news.

"Ma'am. You're pregnant." The doctor said, hesitant at first.

"No…I can't…they said I had a miscarriage." Stella broke into tears and Macy and Anna grabbed onto her.

"Well it was just a scare, apparently they were wrong. You're 8 weeks pregnant."

"No!" Stella cried and buried her face into Macy's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Stella. It's going to be okay." Macy soothed her.

"How Macy? How?"

"I don't know, but I will make sure of it, I promise."

"How am I going to tell Joe?"

"You've told him once, you can do it again." Stella cried harder and Macy was pushed back a little but kept her ground and tried her best to not cry to show that she is strong enough to support her.

It's been a week and a half since Kevin's accident and he's been healing for sure. The major injuries were healed and today he got to go home. He got off his bed, slung his bag over him and took his crutches with him. He limped his way to his friend and girlfriend's open arms for support.

After a weekend filled with laughs, screams (due to scary movies) and endless sugar rushes it was time for him to get back to school. Kevin didn't mind people signing his cast at all, it was nice getting a lot of attention, who wouldn't like that? Homecoming was creeping up their way this weekend and Stella was stressing about her dress.

Stella in the other hand hasn't really been doing well. She's moved in with Macy when her mother parents found out about her pregnancy her mother kicked her out and Macy's parents welcomed her in. It's been 5 days since that happened. Stella didn't mind because Macy's mom taught her all about pregnancy and what to expect. She treated Stella with extra care and cooked more for her.

"Stell, you don't have to make me a dress." Macy suggested so it would save her time so Stella can make herself a beautiful dress.

"And what are you going to wear? A trash bag?" Stella stressed.

"Okay I know I'm like a complete sports buff but my fashion sense is not _that _bad. I already have a dress anyways."

"Wait? What? Let me see it!"

"Well, I received it this morning but I do have a picture of it from the internet." Macy pulled out a paper but as soon as the boys tried to peek Stella and her took it back.

"Oh come on. Seriously?" Joe said.

"Seriously." The girls said in unison.

"Aw, Mace this is beautiful." Stella said.

"Wow, that's a hot dress." Anna said scaring Macy and Stella.

"Hey Anna, you seem to pop up a lot can I like put a bell on you or something to keep me from getting a heart attack?" Macy asked.

"You know I've always loved you for your humor." Anna said sarcastically.

"Babe, there's so much more to love." Macy popped her collar.

"Wow, Mace that was so—" Stella started.

"Oh my God! I'm sounding like Joe! Joe we're not going to prank anyone this week." Macy finished Stella making everyone laugh.

"But…Come on Mace!" Joe pleaded.

"No way! Prank means a lot of time with you means I will become a big headed person."

"Hey. That wasn't nice Misa."

"The truth hurts Lucas."

"Hey Kev sweetie." Anna kissed Kevin.

"So Macy, who you taking to the dance?" Anna asked.

"I was thinking about going alone." Anna and Stella gasped like as if she said something illegal.

"Alone? On Homecoming? Might as well stamp lone loser on her forehead!" Stella said.

"Gee thanks for being kind Stell. Plus that is so stereotypical. I could go alone I mean not _everyone _has dates."

"Actually." Stella pointed to the hallway and Macy noticed that everyone _did _have dates and she was starting to panic.

"Oh shit."

"Oh don't worry Mace. I mean I bet Nick and Jason would ask you." Anna said

"Oh…that would be somewhat…oh." Macy said unsure how to finish that sentence.

"Macy!" two voices shouted at once. She turned to both her sides to see Jason and Nick glaring at each other. They raced their way towards Macy.

"Will you go to the homecoming dance with me?" They asked in unison.

"Awkward." Joe said making Stella smack his head.

"Hi guys." Macy said.

"Jacks."

"Lucas."

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked coldly.

"I'm here to ask _Macy_ to the dance. You?"

"Funny you really have a thing for rejection don't you."

"And you want a death wish Lucas."

"I'm not scared of you."

"You better be."

"I've got nothing to be scared of."

"Let me show you what to be scared of then."

"OKAY!" Macy stood up in between them pushing them away from each other.

"I'm not going to the dance with _anyone_." The girls in the halls and on the table gasped.

"Really guys?" Macy said looking around her.

"Okay, listen, I am _not_ going to the dance with a date. It's not illegal."

"But it's sad Macy." Anna said.

"Do I need a muzzle on you too?" Anna shook her head and Macy smiled.

"Look, I just don't want a date. I'm sorry." Macy grabbed her bag and walked away.

"See what you did Lucas! You scared her off!" Jason nudged Nick.

"Well maybe she got scared because she thought you beat her up with your glares and all!" Nick nudged him back.

"At least I don't bore people to death with my glares."

"But you kill them!"

"Pretty boy." Jason started.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Dick."

"Ass wipe."

"Mother F—"

"WOAH!" Stella cut in. "That's enough. No wonder Macy ran off. Guys simmer it down. You are _both _scaring everyone and killing them."

"Fine." Jason walks off.

"Fine!" Nick walks off.

"Woah, you know I'm all in with the whole two boys fighting for me, but I'd hate to be in Macy's position." Anna said.

"Ditto. No wonder its Macy in the position. Those two boys, one word, scary. And seems like only Macy could handle it with her all sports and what not." Stella said.

"You think they'll ever calm down?"

"Ha, no." Joe and Kevin said and the girls sighed simultaneously.

"God I'm so hungry." Stella groaned.

"But you just ate 15 minutes ago?" Joe asked.

"It's a girl thing when they have their time of the month Joe." Joe shuddered at that comment and walked away with Kevin.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Anna whispered.

"I just don't have the right time."

"When is the right time?"

"Homecoming?"

"Talk about dropping the bomb on one of the happiest memories of high school _but_ I root for you on that decision. Sounds interesting. How are you going to cover…" She gestured a baby bump.

"Oh, I'm wearing a baby doll dress so it will cover it very well."

"Very smart. Maybe I should do that?"

"But Anna you're not…" Stella gestured a baby bump and made a pop sound.

"Oh no, but just in case I gain a stomach. You never know what I will eat." Stella laughed at her.

"Okay Anna."

"Are they gone?" Macy whispered causing the girls to jump.

"Dear God Macy! Now look who needs a bell." Anna said catching her breath.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked confused.

"I forgot my lunch but I was too scared to come back. Jason and Nick scare me at times like this." Macy said

"No kidding." Stella said handing Macy her lunch.

"What am I going to do? I know Jason and he is very persistent I mean once we were dating and this guy like completely randomly kissed me to make Jason jealous and then Jason had a talk with him and I never saw him again…maybe…anyways you know what I mean." Anna and Stella nodded however confused and scared at the same time.

"Well Mace, you have chose one." Anna said.

"But which? God love is so hard." She slams her lunch bag on the table.

"Sure is…" Stella froze momentarily and grabbed Macy's lunch bag then gagged.

"Oh come on Stella! What am I going to eat? Puke de la sandwich?" Macy said.

"Sorry." Stella handed the lunch bag but Macy refused.

"I think I'm going to just eat off campus today. Anyone in?" Macy said looking disgusted and keeping a good distance from the smell.

"I'm in for a real good greasy double bacon cheeseburger!" Anna said receiving looks from Macy and Stella.

"What? Stella isn't the only one with appetite."

**AN: Ta-da episode 8 y'all :] Hope you enjoyed a preview for episode 9**

_**Homecoming disaster**_

**_Homecoming dance made its way to HMA_**

**_however little do they know that really Stella Malone will be broken. _**

**Stay tune till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Homecoming Disaster

**Chapter 10**

Macy looked at herself in the mirror and she barely recognized herself, Stella really did outdone herself. The simple, sleeveless black gown enhanced her feminine curves. Macy loved the little white ribbon that wrapped around her waist it was simple yet understated. However her hair shocked her most, Stella curled it lightly and clipped it to the side so it would cascade down over her right shoulder. Macy touched the mirror to prove to herself that it was all real.

"Are you ready Mace?" Stella asked.

Stella was wearing an elegant white baby doll dress with exquisite little designs on the torso. Stella smiled at Macy before twirling around showing off her all American beauty. She had a little black bow on her hair to pull the whole outfit together.

"As one can every be." Macy replied.

"Guys the boys are here." Anna said.

Anna's dress suited her very well, it was a crimson red, one sleeved gown. Her red hair was done up and it augmented her sharp features. She wore seductive ruby red lipstick that Stella and Macy seem to be mesmerized by the colors.

"Well let's not keep them waiting then." Stella said.

The girls walked down the stairs and all the boys were breath-taken by their glowing beauties. They were all left speechless and had to be snapped back into reality to be mobile. Joe and Kevin ran up to their dates and offered their hands to which the girls happily accepted as they walked to the living room for pictures living their perfect homecoming dream.

Nick coughed a little and offered Macy his hand, she did not seem too bothered about it, much to Nick's joy, so she accepted with a genuine smile. The moment her hand snaked around his arm and touched his hand a spark ignited through Nick and his heart was sent racing.

"Alright everybody smile." Mrs. Misa said holding the camera.

Everyone posed their best poses for the picture perfect moment to be able to capture this blissful moment for them. After a few shots of perfect smiles and poses they decided to strip it all down and have fun so they posed with funny expressions.

"Alright, you kids have fun now." Mrs. Misa said.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Macy said kissing both her parents.

"Not too much fun!" Her dad yelled.

"Mitchell, shush let them be teenagers." Macy's mom said to her dad.

When they arrived the hall they were blown away. There were dazzling stars hanging from the roof and sparkled black veils blanketing the ceiling. White tree barks were set in the sides with small silver lanterns hanging on them. Everything was set accordingly to create a breath taking scenery, mesmerizing the adolescents.

"Welcome to Homecoming's Under the Stars dance, enjoy."

"Wow, Sarah, the committee really outdone itself." Macy complimented.

"Thank you Mace. Well I'm just glad JONAS decided to sing for us tonight."

"What?" The Lucas brothers said shockingly.

"Didn't Macy tell you? She's the one who made the arrangements to gain more sponsors." Sarah said confusingly.

"Oh right, must've slipped our minds." Nick said sarcastically, looking at Macy.

"Oh look punch!" Macy pointed before leaving.

"You look beautiful Macy." Jason said.

"Thank you and you look handsome as always." Macy said placing a rose on his pocket. "There, now you look handsome and charming."

Nick watched from the side when Macy placed that rose on Jason and he felt a raging jealousy in him. His hand rose to his empty pocket and he felt his heart's beating painfully slow down. That should be him pulling her hair out of her beautiful face and holding her delicate hands not Jason.

"Nick." Stella said.

"Yeah?"

"I said, they are calling the winners." Stella said looking at Nick's distanced demeanor worryingly. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay."

"Alright…"

"Now, Homecoming King is…" _drum roll_. "Kyle McQueen!"

The crowd went wild and Stella could see in the corner of her eye Jacqueline fixing her dress getting ready to accept the crown smugly.

"Alright, Homecoming Queen is…"_drum roll_. "Stella Malone!"

Stella heard Macy and Anna scream like there was no tomorrow bringing upon a smile on her face. The crown cheered for her as she walked up on stage and accepted the crown and thanked the principal. Nick got on stage with Kevin to sing the song of the first dance of Homecoming Queen and King. However, Joe grabbed Jacqueline before handing her to Kyle and extending his hand to Stella asking for a dance. Stella gracefully took hold of his hand and he pulled her towards her till they were a breath away from each other before they swayed to the music.

_They come and go but they don't know _

_That you are my beautiful_

Jason softly taps Macy on the shoulder and asks her to dance. She contemplates for a moment before taking his hand with a smile. He pulled her to the dance floor and swayed to the song feeling her body heat against his. He could feel her smile buried in his shoulder where her head perfectly fits. Nick watched and he felt his heart plummeting down but he continued to sing.

_I'll be right there for you till the end of time_

_Please be mine._

_Can't stop my heart from calling for you_

_It's calling you—_

Nick was abruptly interrupted by Jacqueline who yanked the microphone out of the stand and away from Nick. The loud screech caught everyone's attentions. They all looked around confused before looking at the stage.

"Stella is pregnant!" Jacqueline shouted.

Everyone gasped and stared at Stella. Joe looked at her in disbelief and started to slowly pull away from her. She tried grabbing hold of his hand but he just shrugged it off.

"Joe please." Stella begged.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be the right time."

"Is this the right time now?" Joe asked before walking away.

Joe walked away and left Stella standing alone on the dance floor with all eyes on her. She could feel their judgmental glares digging into her and their constant whispers started to make her feel weak and vulnerable. Anna ran up to her to grab hold of her whilst Macy ran up to the stage and grabbed the microphone out of Jacqueline's hand.

"You are a heartless bitch Jacqueline." Macy retorted.

"Cry me a river dirt bag."

"I got a better idea."

Macy punched Jacqueline straight on the nose causing her to fall on the impact. Everyone in shock gasped and looked at the stage.

"You broke my nose!"

"Cry me a river hag." Macy retorted before getting off stage.

Macy ran off following Stella and Anna out of the hall. Macy and Anna comforted the distraught Stella who was on the ground sobbing her sorrow away. Macy kneeled down and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. _Ring, ring, ri—_

"Hello?" Macy said picking up her phone.

"_Macy where are you?_" Nick asked on the other line.

"What?" Macy couldn't hear because of the loud music bursting out from the hall.

"_Where are you?_" Nick shouted.

"Wait, let me get out, I'll be right back Stella it's Nick he might be with Joe." Stella nodded.

"_Macy?_"

"Yeah sorry what?"

"_Where are you guys?_"

"Well, Stella and Anna are outside of the hall and I'm outside of the school."

"Okay, Mace go to them and stay there we will come to you guys."

"_Okay_."

Nick hung up the phone and looked behind him to see a confused brother on the floor and the other trying to comfort him. Nick walked up towards Joe and hands him a water bottle but Joe remains immobile.

"I thought it was a miscarriage." Joe said nonchalantly.

"It seems that they got it wrong." Nick said sitting next to Joe.

"Why didn't she just tell me?" Joe asked.

"Maybe because she was scared." Kevin replied.

"But we were going to get married."

"Are you still? Or are you calling off the engagement?" Nick asked.

"Of course we are still engaged."

"Then go to her and talk to her." Kevin said.

"Alright."

"Is she okay?" Kyle asked.

"And you care?" Anna retorted.

"I wouldn't ask or even be here if I didn't" Kyle replied.

"Here, drink some water, you need to hydrate yourself." Garrett said handing Stella a water bottle.

"Thank you guys." Macy said hugging both Garrett and Kyle. "How's, you know?" Macy said gesturing to her nose.

"Oh, yeah still bleeding only difference is that she's single now." Kyle said.

"You dumped her nice." Macy said fist bumping Kyle.

"Thanks…_Billy_." Kyle said with a smirk.

"Dude, my middle name really?" Macy shouted.

"Your middle name is Billy?" Anna asked.

"Dad wanted a son." Macy said

"So we're back to normal Bill?" Garrett asked throwing his arm around Macy and Kyle.

"Obviously." Macy responded.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah as one can be." Macy responded.

"I'm really sorry for what happened Stella." Kyle said.

"It's not your fault." Stella said.

Jason pulled Macy aside and started looking at her hand and lecturing her about how careless she could be at times. Macy as usual would counteract his lectures and pulled away her hand reassuring him that she is okay. There was a moment of silent where Jason and Macy were just staring at each other. Jason decided to lean in and was going to kiss her till Nick came in and pulled Macy behind him and shoved Jason forward.

"Don't." Nick said.

"What is your problem?" Jason asked.

"You shouldn't just kiss her whenever you want. She's not your girlfriend." Nick responded.

"Neither is she yours."

"And you don't see me kissing her whenever I want." Nick stated

"Guys just please stop this." Macy said.

"You know what Mace, you need to choose." Jason said.

"I—I can't." Macy said.

"We've given you enough time, now it's time you choose." Jason said before leaving.

"Stella." Joe said pulling her away.

"Joe I'm so sorry, I was going to tell you but—"

Stella was cut off by Joe's lips. He decided the best way to shut her up was to kiss her on the spot, he was killing two birds at once, proving he still loves her and shutting her up. He pulled away and Stella looked shocked.

"Stella, I still love you as much as I did yesterday and 10 years ago when we first met. No matter what is going to happen we are going to go through it _together_." Joe reassured her.

"Thank you." Stella said.

"You know Macy you don't have choose." Nick said.

"But he's right. I can't just play innocent bystander. I need to choose." Macy said.

"Then take your time." Nick said kissing her forehead.

She watched as his masculine body faded into the shadows of the dance and she couldn't help but remember that it felt like the first time Jason asked her out how he told her to take her time down to the kiss on the forehead. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

**AN: Preview for next time**

**Macy finally decided between Nick and Jason**

**Kevin says Good Bye to Anna**

**and Stella and Joe prepare for the future **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) don't forget to review, if you like that is. Take care!**


End file.
